


Epílogo

by Supadackles10



Series: Pregnancy Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: História final dos Canis Lupus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanhar esta saga dos Canis Lupus! Esta foi minha primeira fic do gênero e fiquei muito feliz com o resultado!

O lobo Alpha Canis Lupus se transformou e deu um uivo alto e forte. Todos os Alphas do Pack se transformaram na mesma hora e correram em direção a seu chamado. Um Canis Lupus é mais poderoso do que qualquer outro lobo, até mesmo mais poderoso do que o Pack Alpha. Mesmo os capangas de Gerald se transformaram e se curvaram, era mais forte do que eles. Em menos de um minuto todos os Alphas, Betas e até mesmo Ômegas do Pack cercaram a região e mesmo os lobos feridos se transformaram também, o que seria bom para ajuda-los a se recuperar melhor.   
-Ora vejam só! O filhote de Ackles tem algum tipo de poder! Agora eu consigo entender porque você quis algo com o inútil do Ômega que eu tive o desprazer de ter como filho. É sempre bom ter um escravo, não é? Principalmente um capaz de fazer dois filhos Alphas!   
-Pai...por favor...vá embora! Você não tem saída. – disse Jared, que foi o único lobo a não se transformar. Ele tirou as crianças das cadeirinhas e elas estavam dentro do carro, abraçadas umas às outras, quietas, se protegendo, pois sentiram que algo estava errado.   
-Sempre tem uma saída! E você não me diga o que fazer Ômega! Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer!   
Jensen deu um urro e dois passos para frente. Todo o Pack que assistia a cena ficou parado observando e pronto para atacar se necessário.   
-Jen...calma..por favor.   
-Ele não pode falar assim com você Jared. Eu vou matá-lo!  
-Não vai não. Ele está encurralado e...eu não quero que você suje as suas mãos e as crianças estão aqui, não quero que elas vejam isto.   
O Alpha olhou para trás e viu seus filhos dentro do carro olhando a tudo com curiosidade. Eles não pareciam estar tão assustados quanto antes, mas o Alpha sentia que eles sabiam que estavam em perigo de alguma forma.  
-Gerald, você está encurralado, não tem saída. Desista antes que você se machuque.   
-Gerald? Agora você se deu conta de que eu não sou seu pai? E desde quando você pode falar comigo desta forma, Ômega? Curve-se a mim e...  
-CHEGA!   
Jared deu um grito tão alto que todos os lobos, menos Jensen, se curvaram a ele. Gerald olhou para o lado e se espantou, pois nenhum Ômega nunca havia mostrado voz de comando sobre Alphas, mas Jared não era qualquer Ômega, era um Canis Lupus.  
-Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Gerald. Eu aprendi há muito tempo que você nunca foi meu pai. Eu me transformei neste homem que sou hoje graças a minha mãe. E depois de muitos anos eu aprendi o que é ser feliz e ser amado. Meu Alpha quer arrancar o seu pescoço com os dentes, e ele vai fazer isto se você ousar chegar perto dos nossos filhotes. Sim, são MEUS filhotes. Meus e do meu Alpha e você não vai ter a audácia de chegar perto deles, porque se você chegar não será preciso meu Alpha pra você perder a cabeça em segundos.   
-Eh! Papa! – Tom começou a bater palmas, o que fez com que Justice e Austin também batessem. Jared piscou e deu uma gargalhada.   
-Do que você está rindo? Hein seu inútil! Eu vou pegar estes filho...  
-Você não vai pegar nada. Jen, baby, dê o comando para algum Alpha levar este imbecil daqui. Quero ir pra casa e também quero saber como Chad, Chis e os outros estão. E ainda hoje preciso dar outro banho nos bebês antes de coloca-los para dormir, o dia foi muito cheio.   
Jared entrou no carro calmante, sob o olhar perplexo de Gerald, e colocou as crianças nos cadeirinhas novamente.   
O lobo Alpha se aproximou de Gerald e o cheirou com desdém. Levantou a cabeça e apenas com um olhar seu para dois lobos Alphas deu o comando. Cinco lobos voltaram à forma humana e pegaram Gerald pelos braços, ele gritava que aquilo ainda não havia terminado e que ele iria acabar com todos, que iria matar Jared e os filhotes. Jensen se aproximou dele, ainda em forma de lobo e através do pensamento disse:  
-Se você chegar perto da minha família, eu mato você. Jared estava falando a verdade, a minha vontade é de arrancar a sua cabeça com meus dentes, esteja você em forma humana ou de lobo. Fique longe da minha família.   
Todos os lobos puderam ouvir a ameaça de Jensen.   
-Isto é uma ameaça? –disse Gerald, que apesar da pose, ficou com medo.   
-É uma promessa.  
Gerald foi levado para a prisão de segurança máxima do Pack. Alguns lobos, um deles o Alpha Alan Ackles acompanharam o carro que o levou. Os outros foram acompanhando Jensen que corria ao lado do carro em que Jared levava seus filhos para casa. 

J2

-Eles dormiram...   
-Filho, hoje eu tive muito orgulho de você – disse Sherri que estava fazendo companhia para Jared e os bebês enquanto Jensen estava no hospital vendo como Chad e Chris estavam.  
-E eu de você mãe. Eu parei de sentir pena de mim mesmo porque se você conseguiu me ensinar o que é o amor mesmo passando por tudo o que passou com aquele... hoje eu sei como é ter meus filhotes e eu tenho o Jensen comigo, e ele é perfeito, é maravilhoso. E ainda assim é difícil, então eu imagino como foi para você criar a mim e a Megan mesmo vivendo uma relação abusiva. Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim.  
Sherri emocionada abraçou seu filho. Eles eram a prova viva de que o amor sempre vence no final. 

J2

Jensen chegou em casa e encontrou Jared dormindo na cama junto com os três filhos. Sherri já havia ido embora, e a casa estava cercada de seguranças do Pack e alguns Alphas voluntários. Ele tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se na cama junto de seus amores.   
-Jen...   
-Estou aqui meu amor. Durma, você precisa.   
\- E o Chad? O Chris?  
-Eles estão bem. Chad havia perdido os sentidos e quebrou um braço, mas como todos se transformaram em lobos seguindo o meu Alpha, ele já está praticamente recuperado, hoje mesmo já teve alta e foi pra casa dos pais dele. E o Chris levou um tiro, mas também está fora de perigo, já passou por cirurgia e ainda está na forma de lobo para acelerar a recuperação. Eles vão ficar bem.   
-Mais alguém se feriu?  
-Um dos seguranças do Pack tomou um tiro de raspão e está bem também.   
-Você salvou a vida deles, ao se transformar.   
-E você salvou a nossa ao enfrentar seu pai. Tenho muito orgulho de você Jay.   
Jensen acariciava os cabelos de Jared que estava um pouco distante, pois os três filhotes dormiam entre eles. O Ômega sentiu-se muito amado e orgulhoso com os elogios do Alpha.   
-Eu tinha que defender minha família, da mesma forma que você também teve. Nós dois somos mais fortes juntos do que pensamos.   
-Sim. Juntos podemos vencer qualquer obstáculo. E eu amo você, sempre e pra sempre.   
-Jen...ele...meu pa...Gerald, o que vai acontecer com ele?  
-O Conselho do Pack resolveu lhe dar pena máxima, que é a prisão perpétua. Parece que ele também estava envolvido com os sequestros dos Ômegas, Josh vai investigar.  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jared.   
-Jay, eu sinto muito...  
-Eu também.   
Jensen secou a lágrima do rosto de Jared que lhe deu um sorriso triste. Ambos fecharam os olhos e dormiram, finalmente em paz.   
Jared nunca soube que seu pai fora assassinado dentro da cadeia. Josh nunca soube explicar direito para Jensen o que aconteceu e ele preferiu não saber e para Jared ele disse que Gerald teve um ataque cardíaco. 

Epílogo

-Jen, as crianças já vão chegar da escola! E ontem foi meu último dia de ciclo, não sei como você ainda quer algo depois de dias transando sem parar!  
-Ah Jay, eu prometo que serei rápido.  
\- Rápido? Está perdendo o jeito, Alpha?  
Jensen o pegou pela cintura e carregou até o quarto, o que fez Jared se sentir mais excitado ainda. O jogou na cama e rapidamente arrancou as roupas de ambos. Mesmo depois de 5 anos juntos eles ainda tinham a mesma paixão, o mesmo tesão.   
-Alpha....  
Jensen nem precisou preparar seu Ômega, que já estava com sua lubrificação natural. Em poucos minutos eles já estavam fazendo amor. Os dois corpos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, os dois corações batendo em sintonia, os gemidos sendo abafados por beijos intensos e cheios de paixão e promessas. Cada vez que eles faziam amor, era como se prometessem que sempre iriam ser apenas 1. Eles eram apenas 1 corpo naquele momento, da mesma forma que eram apenas uma alma.  
-Ômega...meu Ômega...  
Os movimentos dos corpos aceleraram, os gemidos se transformaram em gritos de prazer e êxtase. Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, e se abraçaram como que querendo grudar seu corpo no outro. Era sempre forte, intenso, gostoso.   
-Eu amo fazer amor com você...  
Eles não sabem dizer qual dos dois disse isso, se é que foi dito em voz alta. Se beijaram suavemente nos lábios e foram se ajeitar para receber os filhos que em breve chegariam da escola. 

J2

-Hoje nós fizemos pizza, papa!! – disse Thomas, super entusiasmado enquanto tomava seu suco.   
-É mesmo, filho? E você aprendeu? Vai fazer para nós?  
-Sim! Vou fazer pizza de Pepperoni!   
-Eu também sei fazer pizza, a minha ficou melhor gostosa! – disse Justice.   
-Mais gostosa. – corrigiu Jensen.  
-Não ficou não papai! – disse Thomas, emburrado.   
-Eu só estava corrigindo sua irmã, não precisa ficar nervoso. –Jensen disse sorrindo para os filhos.  
-E você Austin? Fez pizza também?  
Austin era diferente dos irmãos, ficava sempre calado observando a tudo, mas se dava muito bem com eles.   
-Não, eu só fiz um desenho mesmo.   
-De uma pizza? – perguntou Jensen.   
As três crianças se entreolharam. Jensen e Jared conheciam bem aqueles olhares.   
-Austin, o que você desenhou? – disse Jared.   
-Não briga com ele papa! Ele não sabia que ainda era segredo. –disse Justice.  
-Segredo? Que segredo?   
Austin levantou-se e foi até sua mochila. Tirou de dentro dela uma folha com um desenho e entregou para os pais silenciosamente.   
Jensen e Jared olharam para o desenho. Tinha o que parecia ser uma floresta ou parque, Austin desenhava como uma criança normal de 5 anos, e nesta floresta tinham 2 grandes lobos e 6 pequenos lobinhos.   
-Que lindo desenho, filho. – disse Jared arrancando um sorriso tímido de Austin.   
-Que família grande. Que são? – disse Jensen.   
-Ai papai, não seja bobo! – disse Thomas,  
-Thomas! – Jared o advertiu.  
Justice se aproximou dos pais e disse:  
-Aqui são vocês dois, ele os desenhou bem fortes e bonitos porque vocês são os lobos mais fortes e bonitos. Esta sou eu, este o Thomas e aqui o Austin.   
-Certo. E os outros três? – perguntou Jensen, sem entender.   
-São as minhas irmãs e meu irmão que vão nascer, ué! – disse Justice como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.   
Jensen e Jared arregalaram os olhos e sentiram uma forte onda de calor emanando de seus corpos. Jared colocou uma das mãos na barriga e naquele momento soube. Ambos souberam.   
-Alpha...  
-Ômega...  
-Nós...eu...mas como? Não era impossível?  
-Acho que com a gente não existe o impossível, meu amor.   
-Jen...eu...eu acho que quero comer pizza!  
Jensen deu uma gargalhada, pegou Jared no colo e começou a correr pela sala, seguido das crianças que corriam felizes e batiam palmas.   
Os canis lupus foram felizes para sempre.   
Fim


End file.
